Sorry
by pinay'23
Summary: Kaji and Ayu got into a really big fight that causes them to break up. But the thing is, they are still deeply in love with each other. So Kaji tried his very best and proved to Ayu that he’ll do anything to win back her heart. Will Ayu forgive Kaji? ::A


**Sorry**

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Ultra Maniac

Summary:

_Kaji and Ayu got into a really big fight that causes them to break up. But the thing is, they are still deeply in love with each other. So Kaji tried his very best and proved to Ayu that he'll do anything to win back her heart. Will Ayu forgive Kaji:Ayu & Kaji: Dedicated to all PINOYz out there…you rock! R&R pleez! _:)

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY 

This fanfic may contain words in Filipino

This fanfic may also contain Filipino songs

**! E N J O Y !**

"Hey Mr. Kaji! Good luck on your game tomorrow!" greeted one of the elementary students. Tomorrow's baseball game will be very exciting. The team who wins tomorrow will enter the finals. And whoever wins the finals will be the inter-school baseball champion.

"Oh… thanks!" Kaji said, trying his best to look happy

Next Day

Morning…

It was the day of the semi-finals. Kaji was not excited at all. He didn't even feel nervous. All he felt was guilt. How could he be so stupid? How could he let something like that happen!

"Hey, man! What's up?" Tsujiai greeted happily

"Hey…" Kaji replied not so happily

"Ei…what's wrong? You've been looking so gloomy since this morning. Aren't you excited? It's the semi- finals later…What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing…it's just…something happened…it's nothing…"

"What do you mean it's nothing? C'mon tell me…You know I'm always ready to help you… c'mon what is it?"

"Well you see…Ayu and I…we…we broke up…y-yesterday"

"What? Why? W-what happened?" Tsujiai replied, very stunned. He knows those two. They're inseparable. They love each other so much. They always go to places together. If one of them isn't coming then the other one won't come either. How the hell could they break up!

"I-I did something silly…I don't want to think about it anymore…"

"Silly? What is it? C'mon man, tell me…"

"It's Akiho's fault…you do know that she likes me…so…she tricked me and made me look like I was cheating on Ayu! She's trying to break us up! She's mental! And now Ayu wouldn't even talk to me…she wouldn't even look at me…"

"I see…well…there's only one thing you can do… win back her heart…talk to her. Do whatever it takes to get her back…or at least forgive you…"

"_At least_ forgive me?"

"Well yeah…you do love her, right?"

"Of coarse, more than anything else…"

"Well then, if you really love her, you'll respect her decision. If she decides to just forgive you, then you have to respect that because that's what makes her happy…"

"And if I really like her…I want her to be happy…"

"Exactly…"

"Hmm… well what can I do?"

"Hmmm… I'll think of something… Don't worry I'll take care of it…"

Same Day

Afternoon

One hour before the game

"Hey, man…are you sure you' know how to get Ayu back?" Kaji asked Tsujiai, still not happy nor excited…not even nervous.

"Of coarse, pare…just…don't worry everything'll work out just fine…oh yeah…ill be sitting in the front row, okay?"

"What! Why!"

"Just because…good luck out there…"

Still Same Day

Afternoon

Game

Shuei High is losing. Kaji, their star player, couldn't concentrate at all. Ayu was watching the game and Kaji couldn't stop looking and thinking about her. She was just sitting there. No sign of happiness in her face. While her friends and the other people around her were cheering and shouting, she was just sitting there – she didn't even bother to look at the game. She was just too upset.

! TIMEOUT !

"Kaji! Come here!" Mr. Mikami shouted

"Yes, Mr. Mikami" Kaji answered politely

"What's wrong with you today? You didn't hit not one ball!"

"I'm sorry, sir. There's just a lot on my mind…I'm very sorry" Kaji bowed

"Now, I want you to do better, okay?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Hey, man. What was that? You sucked out there…" Tsujiai said

"I know. I heard enough… I just really have a lot on my mind…"

"Ayu?"

"Yes! Exactly! How am I supposed to concentrate when she's almost right in front of me! How am I supposed to concentrate when she's all I can think about every friggin' second!"

"Woah! Chill man! Why don't you talk to her right now…"

"Okay…I'll go talk to her" Kaji was about to leave when Tsujiai stopped him."What?"

"Are you really just going to talk to her like that? Did you just forget that you aren't like the others? That you're special…" Tsujiai pulled Kaji to prevent him from doing anything.

"Hey, man let me go! C'mon, man! Stop it!"

"No! You stay right here. Here's your guitar…"

"My guitar!"

"Yah. You're playing her a song."

"A what!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said A SONG."

"B-but"

"Now here are the lyrics."

"What lyrics? I'm – hey this song's nice…I like it"

"So you'll play it?" asked Tsujiai eagerly

"…ummm…fine I'll play it…"

"Yippee!" Tsujiai exclaimed childishly " Hey Kaji…" Tsujiai said in a very weird way

"W-what!" Kaji sweatdropped

"You have to play it over there…" Tsujiai pointed to the baseball field

"W-what!" Kaji yelled "I'm definitely not playing it there, in the middle of the freakin' field

"C'mon, dude. You told me you'll do _anything_ for her. This is your chance to prove it!"

"Can't I prove that some other time?"

"No!"

"Waah!"

"Oh c'mon Kaji don't be such a baby…"

"Fine…I'll go play it!"

"Now go out there and show me what you got"

STILL the same day

Afternoon

-Timeout-

Nope, Kaji isn't in the middle of the field yet… But he's almost there…

"Hey, guys! I'm not sure if you know me but whatever…my friend here has been very sucky in today's baseball game. So now I'm trying to help him…uhh…Kaji! Tsujiai announced in the middle of the field over a microphone.

Kaji blushed really hard and headed to where Tsujiai stood. When everyone saw a guitar with him, they all started to cheer which not only made Kaji blush but also Ayu.

"He's going to sing a song for…er…someone…"

"o0o0oh" the crowd chorused when they heard the word 'someone'

"uhh…" Kaji said nervously, trying his best not to blush " Ayu….look…I-I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you at all…sorry na talaga…I know what I did was stupid & horrible and anyone who could've done it shall never be forgiven… but…I'm still hoping that you'll forgive me… It's okay with me if you don't want us to be together anymore…That's fine with me…if that makes you happy…then that'll make me happy too – overjoyed…I just want you to be happy and always smiling…you don't know how much a treat your smile is for me…it always makes my day" Kaji blushed and Ayu blushed even harder. "Here's a song just for you…"

**Sorry Na**  
Parokya Ni Edgar

"Sorry na kung nagalit ka di naman sinasadya  
Kung may nasabi man ako init lang ng ulo  
Pipilitin kong magbago pangako sa iyo  
Sorry na nakikinig ka ba? malamang sawa ka na  
Sa ugali kong ito na ayaw magpatalo  
At parang sirang tambutso na hindi humihinto

Chorus:  
Sorry na talaga kung ako'y medyo tanga  
Hindi ako nag-iisip na-uuna ang galit  
Sorry na talaga sa aking nagawa  
Tanggap ko na mali ako wag sanang magtampo  
Sorry na...

Sorry na wag kang madadala  
Alam kong medyo nahihirapan ka  
Na ibigin ang isang katulad kong parang timang  
Na paulit-ulit kang hindi sadyang nasasaktan

Sorry na saan ka pupunta?  
Please naman wag kang mawawala  
Kapag ako ay iwan mo mamamatay ako  
Pagkat hawak mo sa iyong kamay ang puso ko

Mahal kita sobrang mahal kita  
Wala na akong pwedeng sabihin pang iba  
Kundi sorry talaga di ko sinasadya  
Talagang sobrang mahal kita  
Wag kang mawawala  
Sorry na"

"Okay…enough with the sorry… remember that time when we were just 6…When you were crying because the stray kitten you're taking care of got lost…and you wouldn't stop crying until I sung you that song?… Well it always cheered you up… and I hope this time..its magic will work again and it'll cheer you up once more…"

**With A Smile**  
Eraserheads

"Lift your head, baby don't be scared  
Of the things that could go wrong along the way  
You'll get by with a smile  
You can't win at everything but you can try

Baby you don't have to worry coz there ain't no need to hurry  
No one ever said that there's an easy way  
When they're closing all their doors  
They don't want you anymore  
This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway

Girl I'll stay through the bad times  
Even if I have to fetch you everyday  
I'll get by if you smile  
You can never be too happy in this life.

In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story  
It's a wonder what can make the world go round  
(And/But) don't let it bring you down  
And turn your face into a frown  
You'll get along with a little prayer and a song

(Too doo doo...)  
Let me hear you sing it  
(Too doo doo...)"

As Kaji sung that song, a message flashed on the screen right below the score board:

SORRY NA TALAGA!

I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME…

143

Ayu was so shocked "Oh, Kaji you really would do anything for me…" Ayu said softly, tears rolling down her super red cheeks. Right after the song she ran and dug her face on Kaji's chest. "I'm sorry, Kaji! I've been such a jerk!" Ayu apologized

"Hey…don't worry it was all my fault. I was so stupid. I mean, how the hell did I fall for that Akiho's silly tricks" Kaji whispered to her ear. The crowd cheered very loudly…I guess they were also kilig (hehe)

After all those other mushy stuff, they continued the game. And of coarse, now that nothing was bothering his mind, he brought home the bacon. And Ayu was right there to congratulate him.

"I love you…" Ayu whispered to him

"Yah…I know…" Kaji teased. Ayu giggled.

* * *

Author's Notes…

Yey! It's finished! I'm so happy! I had so much fun writing this story… I was so kilig…hehe…so did you like it? I hope you did… pleeezz review! Begging here! I really don't care what you say in your reviews as long as you wrote one its fine. Anywaizz, I hope the lyrics in the two songs are correct. I just got that from the internet and I'm not really sure if their correct…oh well…pleez review!


End file.
